Scary Stories
by Herochick007
Summary: The Potter boys and Rose are camping out telling scary stories. When Lily shows up claiming to have the scariest story, will she be right, or will her brothers just laugh at her again?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2 Agricultural Science **

****Task One: ******Write about someone feeling unwanted.**

**Insane Prompt challenge: Restriction 1111 words exactly**

**Seasonal Challenges: Summer**

**Days of the Year: ******24th July******: Cousins Day - Write about cousins.**

**Seasonal Challenge: 1: word – camping**

**Specific House Challenge 1: Albus Potter - Jealous**

**Word Count: 1111**

"It's my turn! Give me the flashlight," James whined. Rose glared at him. The two Potter boys and Rose were inside the Potters' living room having a camp out. They'd wanted to do it outside, but the weather had turned nasty.

"But Al isn't done yet," Rose stated.

"So? His story's lame. I know a much scarier one," James bragged. Albus sighed. James always seemed to be the best at everything.

"Is it your face?" Rose asked causing the younger Potter boy to burst out laughing. James glared at them.

"My face is not scary!"

"Is so," Rose taunted grabbing the flashlight from Albus and waving it around. Albus shook his head. No matter what, Rose and James always seemed to find a way to pick on each other.

"I know a really really really scary story," Lily announced from the doorway. They all turned and looked at her. She was holding her blankie in one hand. Her hair was in tangles, and she had what looked like chocolate smeared on her mouth. "I know a story sooo scary none of you will be able to sleep," she added. They glanced at each other. Lily was younger than them, and a bit of a scaredy cat. These were both reasons she hadn't been invited to their inside camp out. Slowly Rose handed her the flashlight. Lily sat down in middle of the tents they had put up.

"It all started one dark an' stormy night," she stated. James and Albus exchanged glances.

"There was a girl, a little girl who everyone thought was just a normal little girl, but she was evil," Lily whispered holding the flashlight to her face. It reflected her dark eyes and made her hair look like it was on fire. Albus couldn't help but shudder slightly.

"Who would be scared of a little girl?" James asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm not finished," Lily hissed causing James to scoot back away from her. Rose snickered. "Now, this little girl had two very annoying older brothers. They loved to torment her. They made fun of her name constantly calling her anything but." James and Albus shared a look. Lily continued. "One night, her brothers and cousin decided to have a sleep over. They were all going to sleep out under the stars, but the little girl didn't want to sleep outside, so she summoned a great storm. They moved the camp out inside and their daddy enchanted the ceiling. They didn't invite the girl because they thought she was a baby. She was furious! All she had wanted was to make s'mores and tell stories and sleep under a star studded enchanted sky. Instead, she was put to bed early and had to listen to their father read her a baby story about a bunny."

"I thought you liked the bunny story?" Albus asked.

"I never said the story was about me," Lily answered grinning. The wind howled loudly outside shaking the window. Albus yelped pulling his blanket over his head. Lily laughed.

"Now, back to the story. Well, what her brothers didn't know was that the girl was tired of being left out, tired of being left behind and she was plotting her revenge. She found a book, a very old musty book in the library and even though she couldn't read very well, she found a spell. A little charm to make those who had tormented her pay. She put the spell on her blankie, one of the things her brothers had teased her about all the time." James looked at Rose who slid a little closer to him. Albus was hiding fully under his blanket now.

"Now, the girl, she wanted to make sure the spell worked right, so she decided she'd better use the blankie on someone else first, before she got her revenge on her brothers. The blankie was cursed with a smothering charm. Once thrown over someone's head, they would suffocate! The person the little girl chose to test the charm on was her very own cousin," Lily looked at Rose and smiled evilly. She pulled her blanket out and threw it over Rose's head. Rose screamed loudly and pretended to collapse, causing James and Albus to run from the room. Once they were gone, Lily let out a loud peal of laughter. Rose peeked her head out from under the blanket. Lily laughed even louder at Rose's messy hair.

"Think it worked?" she asked. Lily nodded as they heard the footsteps of the Potter parents coming towards them.

"She did something to Rose! She's evil!" James was yelling. Albus was crying.

"What is going on in here?" Harry asked walking into the room, Ginny following him. Lily and Rose looked at him innocently.

"We were just telling scary stories," Rose answered looking at James and Albus. They stared at her unable to believe she hadn't been smothered.

"Yeah, I knew a really scary one," Lily bragged looking at her brothers. "It was about two little mean boys," she added sweetly looking at her mum.

"James, Albus, have you been mean to Lily?"

"No!" James denied loudly. Lily looked at them tears forming in her eyes.

"They said I was a baby and that my blankie is stupid!"

"Albus, James, you are not to tease your little sister! Apologize right now!" Harry ordered.

"I'm sorry Lily."

"Me too," Albus stated. Satisfied Mr. and Mrs. Potter left the kids and headed back towards their room. Lily smiled at her brothers.

"See, told you I knew a scary story. The best part about it is... Rose never tormented me, so therefore the spell didn't work," she smirked before standing up, grabbing her blankie and heading back towards her own room. James and Albus stared at her. She turned, looked at them, flashed her evil little smile and left the room.

"You were in on it!" James screamed at Rose, who was apparently just fine.

"She said you were picking on her and she wanted you to stop. It was really all her idea. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you, she's a lot smarter and scarier than you give her credit for," Rose answered settling down in her sleeping bag. Let them believe for awhile that Lily might actually be evil, maybe they'd leave her alone for a bit? James and Albus did the same, but all night they tossed and turned, each having nightmares about being smothered by Lily's blankie.

In her room, Lily pulled her blankie over her head, smiled, yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep. Maybe this would show them that she wasn't a baby anymore?


End file.
